


May I?

by codepink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, M/M, Smut, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codepink/pseuds/codepink
Summary: There are three carnal needs of a wolf; companionship, food and mating. Without them hope for survival is limited next to none. Jongdae knows this well.





	May I?

The need to eat seems to outweigh the need to mate with whoever he can get his claws into. This is why, against better judgement, he pulls away from the female squirming under his weight.

She's willingly gave herself to him, someone who could easily kill her. Her little body wouldn't be able to withstand the wolf inside him, he knows this. 

So he runs as far and as fast as he can. His groin burns from the need to lay with someone, he can feel the pain in his chest like a fire trying to escape his lungs. But his stomach growls and he can't hear past the pounding in his ears. This is when he regrets his life decisions the most. When he's starving and has to fend for himself instead of an alpha to take care of him.

He runs through the alleyways to avoid being seen on the main roads, even if he's still in human form. He'd hate to see what happens if his wolf unleashes in a crowd of people. He's never been one for violence which is why he's yet to find a pack. No one will accept a runt who can't hold his own in battle.

Packs look for the pick of the crop, the elite amongst them, and Jongdae is neither. His own pack banished him shortly after changing him. The alpha said it had been a mistake. That he were far too weak and far too needy to fit into the already close-knit pack.

When Jongdae refused to mate with who the alpha had found for him, he was outcasted.

He knows he was lucky just to get away with as minimal of injuries as possible. They could've easily ripped his throat out if they saw fit, but the alpha's wife didn't see Jongdae as a threat. So he wasn't harmed because she's always been kind to him even as his brothers were ushering him out of the small encampment with nothing to live on.

He can hear thunder rippling off in the distance and knows he needs to start the hunt fast. Forest animals tend to frighten and hide during storms and he doesn't think he can take another cold night on an empty stomach. The pain in his groin mixes with the pain in his stomach to make a deadly cocktail of turmoil that settles deep in his stomach.

He knows he's running too far into the impending forest. This is way beyond his safety zone, he's in another's territory. But he can smell fresh blood in the air and he doesn't care about being found by a pack. He'd rather die with a stomach full of meat than to die absolutely hungry and withering.

He howls into the night, a bad idea if he wants to get by unnnoticed. He shifts into wolf form but everything still hurts. His thin fur does nothing to bear off the cold night settling into his bones and he howls again in spite of himself. The smell of blood lures him further into the damp and darkness of the forest and farther away from the safety of his home in an abandoned apartment building.

He gains speed when he hears the wails of a dying deer. It sounds big, like it's in a lot of pain and he licks his lips. The smell is so intoxicating that he doesn't notice the smell of more wolves until he's already in the small clearing. They stop and look up at him with blood mated muzzles and bared teeth.

Jongdae counts four of them and they are all so much larger than he is. He's always been small but these wolves just seem like giants. They sniff the air and one snaps his jaw, sending blood all over the place. They all howl simultaneously but don't move towards him. This deeply confuses him. Why aren't they moving to attack?

Jongdae doesn't have to wait long before seven more wolves join them. One in particular steps in front of the rest and Jongdae knows an alpha when he sees one. The wolf is golden, almost like honey, with big brown eyes filled with intimidation. And it's working because Jongdae suddenly really just wants to flee.

So he does. Only he doesn't make it far before he feels a set of teeth dig into his leg and he falls forward. He starts tearing up when he hits the ground because the teeth haven't let go yet. It burns more than it should. It makes that fire in his chest rise until it consumes him and he starts whimpering.

The wolf pulls him closer and flips him onto his back, releasing the hold his teeth had. Jongdae turns back into his human form and shivers as the cold hits his now naked body. He can feel the blood pooling from his leg and when he looks at it he feels faint. He tries to howl but it just comes out as a short whine that probably makes him seem even more pathetic. Amongst the noise of the others coming to flank their alpha, he can also hear his stomach still growling. Surely they hear it too. 

He starts sobbing and tries to curl into himself, get as small as possible, to cradle his injured leg. It isn't healing because of his lack of nutrition and diet. His system doesn't have the energy to heal and an gravely injured wolf is a dead one. If this pack doesn't kill him surely infection will or blood loss.

He only faintly notices them changing back to human until a hand is around his neck. "You have some nerve coming onto my land." The alpha has a deep timbred voice that makes the fire only that much worse. "Trying to steal food from _my_ pups. Either you are stupid or have a death wish. Which is it?" He asks and Jongdae hears someone snicker behind them.

Jongdae knows he doesn't have to answer, afterall this isn't his alpha. This wolf has no control over him yet all the control in the world.

"Just kill me." Jongdae says and it's not surprising that the alpha looks taken aback a bit. He's wanted to die for awhile now just hasn't the time to try. It's hard work trying to kill a wolf none the less when it's yourself.

"Please." Jongdae closes his eyes because he doesn't want their faces to be the last thing he sees. A sob tears from his throat and he can't stop from shivering at a breeze that passes between them. Jongdae flattens himself out on the ground, showing no sign of resisting. He wouldn't anyways. If this was his way out he'd take it.

The hand is suddenly gone and replaced by a cold nose pressing into his throat. Jongdae peeks an eye open to see the alpha trying to bury his face in his neck. "You don't smell like another pack." Meaning he knows Jongdae isn't a rival. At least that much seems to be in his favor. "But you smell like a runt." He moves away with a look of disgust but there's also something else Jongdae doesn't recognize.

"Look how skinny he is." Another pack member kneels beside the alpha. He's got captivatingly bright blue eyes and tossled blonde hair. "Probably starved and come to take our kill." The boy snickers and Jongdae doesn't miss the defensive look in his eyes.

"I didn't want to take your kill." Jongdae speaks but it's still kind of squeaky from crying.

"I was just really hungry is all, please believe me. I'm sorry. I knew this was private terroritory but my stomach hurts so much." On cue it growls again and someone chuckles in the crowd.

"I guess we shouldn't really blame him. We weren't exactly clean about our kill and every wolf within ten miles probably smelt it." The blonde boy says.

Jongdae briefly makes eye contact with the alpha as he finally moves off of him. His eyes seem just as beautiful in human form as they did in wolf form. "Where do you dwell?" He asks, canine teeth flashing with the crack of lightning above the trees.

"The inner city." Jongdae doesn't hesitate to answer.

"And your pack?" He asks and stands. His joints crack with the movement and he briefly looks like he's in pain.

"Last I saw them they were migrating somewhere East." Jongdae tried not to look longing. Oh how he longed for his brothers to play with. He still craved the affection of his alphas even if he has no right to call them that anymore.

"And they just left you?" Another, a new one, asks.

"Yes." Jongdae tries to push himself up but suddenly the pain is back in his leg and shoots through him and he howls out in pain.

"Why isn't it healing?" The alpha is suddenly in his face again and Jongdae can smell fresh kill all over him. His mouth starts to water despite the pain.

"Because he's too weak." It doesn't sound like an insult and he doesn't take it as one. He knows it's true. He is far too malnourished to even stop the blood nonetheless heal the whole wound.

"When was the last time you ate?" The alpha asks and helps get Jongdae upright at least.

"Three days ago?" Jongdae doesn't even know himself.

"When was the last time you slept in a bed? Or had a shower?" The alpha asks and Jongdae tries to discretely smell himself to see if maybe he smells bad.

"I haven't seen a bed in a long time. I haven't properly showered even longer than that." And now he knows he must smell really bad. Probably worse then they do even covered in deer entrails.

"Wu Fan," A delicate hand is laid on the shoulder of the man looming over him and a much smaller pack member comes forth. "Let's take him back." His voice is calm and smooth but thick with an odd accent he hasn't heard in a long time.

"Yixing, we shouldn't." The Alpha -Wu Fan- says and gently shrugs the hand off.

"We can and should. You took me in when I had nowhere to go. You made me a beta, you can surely make room for another." Yixing smiles down at Jongdae and for once he doesn't feel scared of someone. Yixing looks harmless enough when he reaches down for Jongdae's hand. He reluctantly takes it as Wu Fan sighs and finally nods.

"What's your name?" Yixing asks and another comes to help him onto his feet.

"Jongdae." He tries to bow, to be polite like he's been taught to do when addressing higher-ups, but it hurts too badly.

"Well Jongdae," Yixing smiles again and holds him around the waist to support most of his weight. "Let's go."

*

The warm house feels like Heaven. The couch they put him on is soft enough to sink into and smells like warmth and meat. Junmyeon, a older member, is examining his leg and Jongdae thinks he has to have a background in medicine because he's muttering big words that sound like something off those old dramas he use to watch.

"Doesn't look like his teeth went all the way through." Junmyeon dabs water onto a towel and presses it into the wound. Jongdae chokes back another howl of pain and digs his claws into the cushions. Jongdae's eyes start watering and he closes them not to start crying. They already see him as the weakest wolf in the history of weak wolves.

But he opens them again when he feels something warm and wet touch his leg. Junmyeon leans forward to swipe his tongue across the jagged teeth marks and it burns slightly where his tongue touches. But Jongdae can see the bloodflow halting and the skin starting to come back together. He's never had someone clean his wounds before. He's had to do it himself when he gt into a tussle with another wolf. It felt different having someone else do it.

Junmyeon pulled away and smiled up at him and for once Jongdae can feel himself smile back and have it be sincere. Junmyeon doesn't seem to want anything from him but he's still on edge about being in a house full of potential threats. The smell of cooked chicken and some foreign meat waft into the room and Jongdae growls low in his throat.

Junmyeon laughs, "Come." He stands and gestures for him to follow. So he does because he doesn't want to disobey and make a worse second impression than his first. When they get into the kitchen there's food scattered on every available surface and a petite male wearing a blood stained apron sets out an extra plate.

"Sit." Wu Fan says and points to the chair closest to him. Zitao, one of the newer additions is sitting on his other side and growls when Jongdae moves towards the table.

"Tao stop that." Luhan, the blonde from before, scolds and Tao immediately bows his head and quiets down. Jongdae sits and can feel Wu Fan's amazing body heat rolling over him in waves.

They all start digging in and Jongdae doesn't want to seem too desperate but he can't help it. He practically slams his face into plate of fried rice and what looks like beef, but could be venison. He mewled a little in the back of his throat when he swallowed and from there it was just a blur of shoving food into his mouth.

He chanced a glance up and was surprised to find that no one was looking at him. They were all too immersed in their own food, some of the pups fighting over eachother's plates. He swallows wrong and starts to choke but a big hand knocks him int eh back.

"Slow down." Wu Fan's voice rumbles over the noise of smacking lips and snarling pups. 

*

Twenty minutes later Yixing was dragging him towards a bathroom with a stack of clean clothes in hand. "Take a bath, I could smell you a mile away." But it still doesn't sound insulting. When they get into the bathroom Yixing turns on the water for him and Jongdae tries to not look so eager. Yixing just pats his shoulder and leaves.

Jongdae is still naked from his run int he forest but then so was everyone else. He sits the clean clothes on the sink and steps into the stream of water. The minute the warm water hits his back he actually moans out loud, maybe louder than necessary. But it's been so long since Jongdae's seen soap.

He rubs the shampoo into his hair and feels stupid for tearing up. But as he watches the weeks of dirt washing down the drain, he's so relieved he can feel it in his gut. He tries not to sob too loudly but can't help it and hopes the laughter of the pack and the water drowns any noises out.

He hears the door open and freezes with his fingers in his hair. "Hello?" But doesn't get an immediate reply. But when the curtain gets pushed aside and Wu Fan stands there in all his glory, he panics. "What are you doing?!" Jongdae yells and drops his hands to cover himself. Even though the whole pack has seen his everything already.

"Move over." Wu Fan makes a shooing gesture and steps into the shower. Jongdae shrinks against the wall in an attempt to get away and flee the room. Flee the house if he had to. He'd flee the country if it meant getting away from the intimidating, much older alpha. But Wu Fan puts his arms out so he can't run. Jongdae gulps.

"Hope you don't mind. We all take showers together and you happen to be lucky enough to get the honor of me tonight." Wu fan smiles or tries to at least. suddenly the pain is dull in his groin again and he groans and turns away from the older. Wu Fan pushes up against him, moving further into the spray of the shower head.

All is fine and Jongdae thinks he might just make it through this until Wu Fan's nose is in his neck again. His face presses into the pulse point beating rapidly beneath the skin. "You're in heat." Wu Fan says matter of factly and like it was obvious, it probably was.

"N-no." Jongdae tries to lie but his heart race speeds up and he knows he's been caught.

"Yes." Wu Fan looks over his shoulder and down and Jongdae follows his gaze. Jongdae's cock is hard and red and throbbing against his stomach. Jongdae tenses when Wu Fan's hands move from his shoulders to his waist. Thumbs press into his hipbones and he feels like his knees might buckle from under him.

"Do you need help with that?" Wu Fan asks and kisses where his nose had been. Jongdae knows how to take care of himself though he'll never be able to please the heat like having another would. Jongdae thinks if he talks he's going to sob again so he just nods. Maybe, just this once, it'd be okay to get help.

Wu Fan moves a hand into the dark brown curls at the apex of his bony hips and Jongdae leans back into Wu Fan's hold. He finds purchase on the wall tiles when a calloused hand covers his raging hard-on. When the hand starts moving it sends the familiar fire through his veins and he thinks he might collapse.

"Please." Jongdae doesn't like to beg for anything but this just feels too good. Wu Fan slides his free hand down and around to Jongdae's ass and he's not ready for this yet. But it's happening so quickly that Wu Fan bites into his shoulder as he slides a water-slick finger into Jongdae's heat.

His heart drops into his gut when Wu Fan pushes it in deeper, squeezing Jongdae's cock in the process.

Jongdae wants to say something, anything, but Wu Fan shoves his tongue into his mouth. Jongdae can taste his own blood from the bite in Wu Fan's gums. He doesn't even notice when the hand on his dick is gone and something warm runs over where Wu Fan's finger has started going in and out. He peers down to see Wu Fan squeezing what looks like the soap over his ass and he groans. 

"Not like this." Jongdae manages to get out. Wu Fan pauses to remove his finger and Jongdae already feels empty.

"My room." Wu Fan says and turns the water off, dragging Jongdae out of the shower. Jongdae grabs for the towel but can't get to it before the door is swung opened and he's again exposed to everyone. Except this time he's fully erect and blushing.

Wu Fan pulls Jongdae behind him to hide him until they get to the stairs and Jongdae is grateful. At the top of the stairs Wu Fan sweeps Jongdae into his arms and kicks a door open. Jongdae doesn't see much of the room until he'd thrown onto a bed. Wu Fan rummages in the nightstand and tosses a tube of lube onto the bed. At least he's prepared.

Wu Fan gently sits between his legs and Jongdae spreads them for him. Wu Fan squeezes lube onto his fingers and puts the bottle on the pillows. The bed is just as soft as the couch was and as soft as Wu Fan's hands suddenly are on his thighs. He moves much slower than before when he lowers his hand to Jongdae's hole and nudges a finger in.

He leans up to kiss Jongdae again and fireworks explode inside his head. Wu Fan sucks in the younger's tongue when he smoothes in another finger, scissoring them out slowly and pushing them back in. _Oh God yes_ , Jongdae thinks this is what he's been missing. Wu Fan adds a third finger and Jongdae tears up once again. He feels so weak yet so strong but like he's going to fall apart.

"Please." Jongdae pleads again and Wu Fan takes pity on him. He leans away to slick lube over his own erection and groans as he strokes himself. Jongdae sits up and gently pushes Wu Fan onto his back and the older lets him. Wu Fan holds up his cock and Jongdae straddles it for a moment of nervousness.

But Wu Fan digs his fingers into his hip and pulls him down. Jongdae lowers himself onto the alpha's cock until he meets Wu Fan's hand. The other is defintely well equipped and he feels it when Wu Fan's hand moves away and suddenly he's fully seated in his lap. They both growl as the heat gets that much hotter in Jongdae's veins.

They still for a moment and when Jongdae can breath again he moves up just to slam back down again. As he builds a shaky rhythm, Wu Fan looks at him with what looks like admiration. Like he's something cherishable, something to be protected, something that can be loved. Jongdae starts crying and the other seems to understand.

Wu Fan wraps his hand back around Jongdae's slightly neglected member and he knows he won't last long. He looks down with tears running down his face and they hit Wu Fan's chest. He doesn't say anything when he comes undone and comes all over himself and the hand still pumping him through it.

But it's far from over because Jongdae can feel the knot swelling inside him and he whines in pain. He had forgotten how badly the knotting process could hurt, it's been since forever he had someone take him like this. "Sorry." Wu Fan pulls the younger down to embrace him and uses the new leverage to slam into Jongdae like a freight train.

It doesn't take long before Jongdae is coming again and the knot inside him swells just a little bit more before Wu Fan climaxes too. Jongdae can't breathe until the knot starts to diminish and Wu Fan is soft again. Jongdae knows Wu Fan isn't in heat, he can't smell it, and if he had been they'd still be going at it. So he doesn't blame him for stopping.

Jongdae wants to howl at the emptiness he feels when Wu Fan slides out of him. But Jongdae doesn't let go. Fear settles into his chest instead of the fire this time. What if Wu Fan was jsut using him? What if he was going to fuck him then leave him? What if he realizes his mistake and kicks Jongdae out on his own again?

"Don't make me leave." Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut cause they hurt from all the crying he's been doing lately. Wu Fan stops trying to move away and cradles Jongdae instead.

"I wouldn't let you go anywhere even if you wanted to." Wu Fan moved Jongdae's face so he could look at him, actually look at him.

"You're the mate I've been searching my whole life for." Wu Fan whispers softly and brushes fringe out of the way of Jongdae's own blue eyes, or Jongdae thinks they're blue.

"You're mine?" Jongdae sniffles and his heart swells in his chest.

"Yes." Wu Fan brings their foreheads together. "I knew it when I bit you that you were the one."

Everything in his life has led to this moment and he doesn't know what to feel. So he just goes with the feeling and kisses Wu Fan softly, like he had before. He never thought he'd get with an alpha of such a large pack.

"Wait," Jongdae pulls away and they're both smiling. "I have a pack now?" His eyes twinkle with wonderment.

"No." And Jongdae's smile slightly disappears and Wu Fan realizes maybe he shouldn't have said that. "You have a family, you have me."

*

If Jongdae had known that he was going to be second alpha, he would have left his pack before they outcasted him. He would've left and never looked back and it wouldn't have hurt for so long. He wouldn't regret it. He doesn't regret it anyways so he can't really complain.

"Jongdae~" Sehun coos and nuzzles into his side on the couch. "Let's cuddle during the movie." He beams up at the older and Jongdae sees Wu Fan smiling from his seat.

"No! I get to cuddle this time!" Jongin jammed into his other side and Tao came bounding over to sit at his feet, "Me too!" And the other two turn to glare at him.

"You all can." He smiles and they all look absolutely elated. He feels kind of how he figures his old alpha's wife had possibly felt. Warm with bodies pressed in from all sides, loved and able to make others happy. Wu Fan and him share soft smiles as the movie starts. Jongin and Sehun are arguing about who gets to hold what hand and Minseok yells at them to shut the fuck up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, un-betaed. Cross posted from asianfanfics.


End file.
